The present invention relates to a brake control system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a control system for a plurality of brake circuits for a motor vehicle.
A brake control system for a motor vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-11-291879. There, a plurality of wheel cylinders is controlled and under certain conditions of use wheel cylinders may require a fast response, and a high pressure must be applied by the braking control system. Other wheel cylinders may only require small amount of pressure at that time.
However, the clearance between a brake pad and brake rotor varies for each wheel. An unnecessary brake force is applied to the wheel that has a narrow clearance. On the other hand, a response for a wheel having a wide clearance is delayed. As a result, there is a possibility that an error may occur in the brake control.